Golden Smoke
by rawrrkitty
Summary: For Hazelthorn's unusual pairings contest. Mistoffelees x Etcetera. Second place winner. Very old work of rawrrkitty's. Old indeed. /wince


**A/N: A one-shot for Hazelthorn's unusual pairings contest. It won second place, shockingly enough. This is one of my first works and therefore, please don't judge. If you came looking for some of my twisted stuff, this is not the place to see. This is very much _fluff_.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the cats rawrrkitty owns go by the name of Maui and Drake. Therefore, she does not own CATS the Musical.**

**

* * *

**

It was noon, and the sun was beginning its crawl across the sky. It beat down upon the Junkyard, where Jellicles lazed about. It was too hot to even think about lifting a paw. If there was shade, there was a Jellicle.

One cat, however, chose to be different. Who? The Rum Tum Tugger of course. If there was a chance to stand out from the other Jellicles, he'd take it without hesitation. With him was his faithful follower, Etcetera, who glommed onto him. The other adolescent she-cats didn't dare stand in the heat, even though they certainly did want to be with Etcetera and Tugger. It was summer at its hottest.

Instead of clinging to Tugger, the young cats were all grouped around Mistoffelees. The tuxedo cat was attempting to create a breeze, and he was beginning to succeed.

"I can feel some actual air on my face," Electra grinned.

"Misto, you're wonderful!" Victoria gushed as a blast of cool air hit her face. Jemima and Electra grinned at each other; the fact that she was gushing could only mean one thing. The cats sighed in satisfaction as the breeze ruffled their fur. Victoria fluttered her eyelashes at Misto while he chuckled under his breath.

Jemima edged towards Victoria, hiding a smile behind her paw. "Wow, Vicky, you're really laying it on today."

Victoria flushed under her fur. "Etcy gave me some tips," she admitted. "Do you think my new tactics are working?"

Jemima hesitated, then shrugged. "Dunno. He sure noticed, though." Smirking, she shuffled back to sit next to Electra again.

"Give me the lowdown," Electra demanded. "What in Heaviside is Vicky doing?"

Jemima opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Etcetera squealed adoringly. The sound carried right across the Junkyard. Jemima grinned. "That's what's she's doing."

"Copying Etcy? Oh wow." The two young cats began to giggle together. Victoria looked back over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Misto was on his paws and streaking across the Junkyard. Victoria, Jemima and Electra all swung around and stared, still smiling. That was until they noticed the motionless cat on the ground. Etcetera.

Crying out in distress, Jemima ran to her friend. Victoria and Electra weren't far behind. Before long, most of the Jellicles were crowded around the pale tabby. Tugger's eyes were flitting from side to side, and evidently he was trying _not _to lookguilty. Unfortunately, every Jellicle was staring accusingly at him.

"What did you do _now_, Tugger?" Munkustrap sighed.

"Oh shut up," Tugger complained. "I didn't do anything, okay? Maybe my overpowering allure just knocked her out."

Misto snorted. "Actually, it's just a minor case of sunstroke," he grinned at the egotistic tom. "Easily cured." Closing his eyes in concentration, he placed his paws on Etcetera's forehead. Victoria watched the tuxedo cat's magic in wonder, her admiration for him ever growing.

Etcetera finally woke, gasping and struggling weakly. "What-what-Tugger?" she rasped, gazing blearily into Misto's face. Misto shook his head and smiled gently.

"It's Misto," he said, bending down.

"Oh." Etcetera let out a faint giggle. "Why have you got your paws on my forehead Misto?"

Misto's skin heated. He hadn't realized that his paws were still on her forehead. He quickly removed them, and said, "I was just curing your sunstroke. You alright now?"

"Oh, thanks Misto. Um, I guess I'm okay, I feel a bit dizzy though." Etcetera laughed again.

_I admire her bravery,_ Misto thought to himself, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Well, you'd better spend some time inside recovering. Jelly?" Jellylorum quickly rushed in to help her daughter.

"I don't want to go inside," Etcetera whined, shooting a look at Tugger.

"Well, you're going inside," Jellylorum said firmly, herding Etcetera into her den. They both disappeared inside, Etcetera still complaining loudly.

"It's hot mom, I don't wanna stay in here!"

"It's better than out there!"

"Wait, I can help!" Misto called, following the pair inside. Victoria watched him curiously, admiring his sleek dark fur.

Inside the den, Misto summoned the breeze again. The den cooled quickly, and Etcetera sighed in satisfaction. "That's much better Misto." But then she frowned again. "I'm bored though. Where's Tugger?"

Misto felt a tiny pang. "He's out there." Misto jerked a paw towards the entrance. "I can show you some of my new magic, if that helps."

"Oh! Yes!" Etcetera clapped her paws together, just like a tiny kitten. Smiling fondly, Jellylorum padded back outside.

"You look after her, Misto," she yelled.

"I will," Misto promised solemnly. He didn't realize it himself, but that was the exact moment when his life changed forever.

* * *

"Show me the first one again," Etcetera commanded. "I liked that one the most."

A smile twitching on his lips, Misto did as she asked. Golden plumes of smoke burst from his paws and wreathed about Etcetera's fur. She grinned, then formed a tiny 'O' with her lips and blew the smoke towards Misto. It seemed to dance in the air as it drifted back to Misto and floated about his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's definitely my favorite," Etcetera decided. "You have to come back and show me that every day, okay?"

"Sure," Misto agreed meekly. It was hard to refuse a cat like Etcetera. Her kittenish charm was far beyond irresistible.

"Promise?" Etcetera leant towards him, eyes shining. Her broad smile filled Misto's vision as she edged closer to him.

"I promise," Misto nodded. Etcetera offered her paw, and eyes widening, Misto lightly took it. He could feel his skin heating up again-never had he held another cat's paw before, even if it really meant nothing. Etcetera let go then, and Misto drew his paw back, fur still tingling.

"It's a deal, great!" Etcetera cheered. "Do you think I'm alright to back outside again? I think Tugger's still out there, right?"

"Oh. Yeah." Misto's spirits fast fell, until they were crawling pathetically across the dirt. Awkwardly, he hung back as Etcetera rushed back outside.

"Tugger!" she yowled. Misto watched with disappointment as the light tabby streaked back to her single obsession. The egotistic tom glanced at Etcetera indifferently before returning to grooming his paws. Misto kept staring at the pair, his mind a whirl of thoughts. Finally, he slumped out the den and padded over to a group of his friends.

"Hey Misto," Pouncival grinned.

"Hey," Misto sighed, flopping to the ground.

"So, have you been hanging with Vicky all this time, huh?" Plato asked, face twisting slightly. It had been no secret that Plato had been attracted to Victoria since he was a kitten.

Misto shook his head. "No, actually I've been keeping Etcy company."

"_Etcy_?" Pouncival laughed.

"She was sick, remember," Tumblebrutus reminded, smiling kindly at Misto. The tuxedo cat felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Yeah, she needed me to keep the den cool," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Well, you should go find Vicky now," Admetus suggested. "I think she's looking for you."

"She is," Plato said gloomily. "I saw her. Looks like she's chosen you after all. Why don't you just go out with her already?" His tone turned hostile.

"_Plato_," Misto frowned. "It's not my fault!" He hesitated then. "And if it makes you any happier, I don't plan to go out with her either," he admitted. Plato's jaw dropped, and the other toms all gaped at Misto in shock.

"_What_? Are you joking?" Pouncival said in disbelief. Misto shook his head.

"B-b-but she's beautiful and smart and the best dancer in the whole Junkyard," Plato whispered, eyes glazing over.

"Yes, but I don't love her," Misto said simply. "As pretty as she is, and although she's a great dancing partner, she isn't the one. That should make you _happy_, Plato."

"I want _her_ to be happy," Plato said, looking confused. "And you can make her happy, Misto. But if you don't like Vicky, who do you like?"

Misto opened his mouth. "I-I…" A certain pale tabby face, eyes shining with laughter, appeared in Misto's head. "I…"

"C'mon," Pouncival teased. "Who's the lucky she-cat?"

Misto shook his head. "I have to go," he muttered, before springing to his paws and slinking away. He couldn't understand why it was so hard to admit that he was in love with Etcetera. It was true that Victoria and Jemima were the two most beautiful Jellicle she-cats in the Junkyard, but Etcetera was pretty too. As well as that, she was the sweetest, the most bubbly, the most-Misto could think of so much to love about Etcetera. The more he thought about her, the more he liked her.

_There's no point,_ he told himself hopelessly. _She's always adored Tugger, and she always will._

But Misto couldn't help sitting back in the shadows and gazing at her. She had the sweetest smile and lovely shimmering eyes. He only wished that she would stop hanging around Tugger and pay some attention to him for once. The only thing he could do to impress her was magic. At least that was some consolation. He had his magic.

* * *

"_Save me Tugger!_" A scream ripped through the streets, carrying to the Junkyard where Misto sat alone, practicing his smoke trick. His head flew up at the sound of the scream. He knew that voice well. He froze, then forced himself to his paws and ran. As he flew out of the Junkyard, another scream filled the air.

As Misto rounded a corner, he saw the reason for the screaming. A huge black dog, mouth foaming, was slowly advancing on its chosen victim. A young, pale tabby she-cat. Etcetera. For a second, Misto stared in horror. Then he was rushing at the dog, letting out a caterwaul of defiance. The dog didn't even turn.

"Misto!" Etcetera cried. Her eyes were like pools of terror as she backed into a wall. The dog let out what sounded like a gruesome laugh, before leaping forward. Etcetera squeaked and dodged, only just evading the dog's claws.

"_Help!_" she wailed. Misto moaned in frustration and sent a burst of lightning at the dog. By this time, other Jellicles had gathered, but forgetting his weak fighting skills, Misto launched himself at the stunned beast. It howled as Misto scored his claws down its flank, and backed away, whimpering softly.

"Yes, go away!" Misto yowled. It hesitated, and then took a step forward. But that was when Munkustrap took a flying leap and landed square on the dog's back. Before long, the Jellicles were all over the dog, hissing and spitting. It was gone within moments, pride wounded and bleeding from hundreds of scratches.

Misto headed towards where Etcetera was hunched on the ground, still quivering with fear. "It's okay Etcy," he said sympathetically. "The dog's gone now."

"Thank you so much, Misto," Etcetera sobbed. Misto helped her to her paws, and she leant on him, resting her head on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned his head slightly to gaze into her face. Her eyes were tightly closed and she was clinging to him. Misto remembered a promise he had made only a few days ago, the day when Etcetera had fainted.

"You look after her," Jellylorum had said.

"I will," he'd responded. He just hadn't realized how much the pale tabby _needed_ to be looked after. Sighing softly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and supported her as they slowly made their way back to the Junkyard.

* * *

The next few days, Etcetera was much more subdued than usual. Misto missed her bubbly personality and perky smile, but the upside was that she was beginning to rely on him. He spent most of his time with her, soothing her and keeping her happy, and that in turn kept him content. Misto was truly falling in love.

"Misto, show me your smoke trick," Etcetera murmured. Misto started; he hadn't realized that the pale she-cat had even been awake. Moments earlier, she'd been twitching in her sleep.

"Okay." Obediently, he conjured up the misty golden smoke. It wafted about the musty den, lighting it up. Etcetera watched it with sleepy eyes, her expression thoughtful.

"Am I annoying, Misto?" she whispered suddenly, fixing her worried eyes on him. He blinked at her in surprise.

"Course not, Etcy."

"Cause I had this dream where you got annoyed with me. You're the perfect friend but I'm nowhere near."

"No, Etcy! You're a great friend!" Misto protested, frowning.

"No I'm not…I know. I've realized. I suck at friendship. I just wanna say, Misto…I really appreciate what you're doing for me. You're like my best friend." A tiny tear ran down Etcetera's face.

"Be quiet, Etcetera. You don't need to thank me," Misto said. Inside, though, he was smiling. 'Best friend' was better than nothing. _Perhaps soon it'll be more than that._

"I do," Etcetera sniffed. The pair sat in silence for a long time, the smoke drifting discreetly outside. As the last little curl of smoke disappeared, Etcetera spoke again.

"Is Tugger outside?"

It felt as if Etcetera had just stabbed him right through the heart. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and he was slowly sinking. He'd thought that just _maybe_…but his dream was broken. Just like his heart.

"I guess," he whispered, turning away.

"I should go outside," Etcetera decided. "Seeya, Misto." She left him, looking happier than she had for days. Misto watched her, paw on heart. He felt as if it were dying a slow painful death. What had he been kidding himself? Etcetera would never understand the feeling of true love.

Misto forced himself to leave the den. It would do him no good sitting there alone, sulking. But he just didn't want to have to watch Etcetera clinging to Tugger. The egotistical tom didn't even care. Usually, Misto liked Tugger; they were pretty close, Tugger standards of course. Tugger was close to _no one_.

But Misto couldn't help just _hating_ Tugger. Etcetera wasted so much time and energy on him, while she could be doing better things. Better things like hanging out with Misto.

_You're jealous_, sneered a voice in Misto's head. He hid his face in his paws. He was hearing _voices_ now?

"So what if I am?" he whispered out loud. "So what if I am?"

Etcetera was grinning adoringly at Tugger, but he was practically ignoring her. On his other side, Bombalurina was giving him flirtatious little glances every few moments or so. Etcetera, bouncing up and down, remained unnoticed.

It all made Misto so angry. He almost stood and confronted the three of them, but that was before he saw what had happened. Tugger was leading Bombalurina away, lightly clasping her paw in his. She was smirking widely, and when Etcetera tentatively tagged after the two, she made a face at the sweet tabby she-cat.

"Tugger!" Etcetera whined. Tugger rounded on her.

"Can't you just leave me alone for a day or two?" he snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Absolutely," Bombalurina purred. "We all know he's the hottest tom in the Junkyard, but when it's so obvious he ain't interested, you're supposed to just, y'know, give up." She smirked again, this time squeezing Tugger's paw. He laughed a loud, obnoxious laugh. Etcetera stood in shock, and then backed away.

"Why? Aren't I pretty?" she asked, looking appalled. As if she truly hadn't expected it coming. Misto cringed on her behalf.

"Well, you're not quite Bomba here, if you get what I mean," Tugger grinned, acting as if the whole thing was funny. Misto snarled under his breath.

"But I am pretty, aren't I? You like me, right?" Etcetera was almost on the verge of tears. It was all Misto could do to stop himself from rushing to her side.

"Well, I suppose you're not too hard on the eyes," Tugger admitted, rolling his eyes.

"But get real here-all Jellicles are pretty. You've got a lot of hard competition, darling," Bombalurina laughed. Winking, she dragged Tugger out of the Junkyard and away. Etcetera sniffed slightly, before flopping to the ground and bawling. Misto ran out to her then, deciding he'd waited long enough.

"Oh Etcy," he murmured, picking her up.

"I'm ugly," she sobbed, "And Tugger hates me!"

"Etcy, don't exaggerate!" Misto protested. "You _are_ pretty and _no one_ hates you!"

"'Cept Tugs!"

"_Cettie."_

Etcetera looked up, tears caught on her eyelashes. "What did you call me?"

Misto's cheeks burned. "Cettie. I thought it was a cute nickname for you."

Etcetera smiled slightly. "Th-thanks. It is kinda sweet." She looked away for a second, her eyes lingering on the spot where Tugger and Bombalurina had left the Junkyard.

"P-please, Cettie, stop it," Misto begged her gently. She blinked at him, looking hurt.

"I can't. I've done this all my life," she admitted. "I'm in love with Tugger. Someday he'll realize he's in love with me too."

Misto gritted his teeth. _I'm not giving in this time._ "Cettie, can't you just-just…try…?

"Why? I'm not giving up on Tugger." A look of total determination bloomed in Etcetera's eyes. "I know there's still hope."

"While there's hope for you, there's none for me…" Misto whispered, turning his eyes to the ground.

"What did you say…?" Etcetera's eyes widened. "I don't get it, Misto."

"No, you don't get it," Misto murmured to himself, tears welling in his own eyes. The two of them sat in silence, tears drying in their fur.

"I'm glad you still want to be my friend Misto," Etcetera said. "I'm pathetic, aren't I? I promise, _promise_ I'll be a better cat for you. Promise. Don't you dare let me break it, Misto. Cause I've had enough." A new air of strength and fortitude seemed to come over her. "I've had enough of being pathetic. Help me, Misto, help me to lose Tugger once and for all."

Misto gaped at her. She didn't seem to notice at first; she was gazing into the horizon with a look of purpose. Then she turned to him and smiled. "I know you'll help me Misto, cause you're my best friend."

"I'll help you," Misto managed to say. He couldn't believe it; Etcetera was going to give up Tugger.

"It's not as if there was ever a chance of me and him," Etcetera sighed. "Right, Misto?"

"Uh-"

"I'll take that as a, 'I agree'," Etcetera said. "So, Misto, what do I do now? I've made a statement and everything…" Etcetera's determination changed suddenly to confusion.

Misto spluttered. "_Cettie_. You're moving too fast. I'm lost for words."

"Should I go tell Tugger he's a slimeball?" Etcetera suggested mildly, prompting Misto.

"I s'pose, if you think you're up to it."

"Oh, I am," Etcetera giggled. Misto raised his eyebrows as the pale tabby trotted off across the Junkyard.

"I'd wait for Tugger to come back, Cettie," he called. "You'll waste a whole lot of time for Tugger's sake if you go out looking for him. If you want to forget him, maybe you should start by spending some time with someone else…just a suggestion."

"Smart!" Etcetera clapped her paws together. "I'll hang out with you until Tugger comes back."

"And after you tell him what you think, switch to ignoring him completely!" Misto burst out. Excitement rushed through his body as reality hit him. _Etcetera was going to forget Tugger._

"Ignoring him…?" Etcetera frowned, as if she was struggling. "Fine. But you have to help me, Misto. It'll be difficult."

"It shouldn't be," Misto sighed, eyes narrowed. "He doesn't care about you, Cettie, I apologize for being blunt but I don't want to see you hurt. Why don't you…find someone else to love? Someone who cares?" _There. I did it_. Inwardly, Misto anticipated her reaction.

"No one loves me," Etcetera whispered.

"D-don't be so sure." With that, Misto turned away and slunk off, back into the shadows.

* * *

"Misto!"

Misto whirled around and came face-to-face with a beautiful, pure-white face. Victoria face was so close to his that their noses were almost touching. Startled, Misto drew back.

"Vicky?"

"Misto, you've been acting different lately. What's wrong?" Victoria leant in towards him again, and Misto pulled away again, wishing she'd just step back.

"I'm fine Vicky," he sighed, turning his face away.

"No, Misto, I don't think you are. You need someone, don't you?" Victoria's voice was full of allure, almost enticing Misto to drink in her pure white beauty. Almost. When Misto didn't reply, Victoria bit her lip and tried again. "Please, Misto, you know you need me."

Misto groaned inwardly. It would be so easy to say yes. So much easier than making Etcetera understand. But how would he feel if Etcetera began feeling something more than friendship for him? What would he do?

"Vicky," he moaned, staring right at the ground. Victoria reached out to take his paw, and he didn't resist.

"Come on Misto." Her voice was totally compelling, and Misto almost lost himself then.

"I-I really like you Vicky, and you're beautiful, don't get me wrong. You're one of the best dancing partners I've ever had, and you're a good friend. But I don't like you in that way. There's someone else," Misto admitted, taking a long breath.

"_What_?" Victoria snatched her paw away and stepped back. "It can't be." Narrowing her eyes, she ran away. Misto heard a few heartbroken sobs as she disappeared out of the Junkyard. He groaned, hiding his face in his paws.

Had he just lost any chance of a relationship he was ever going to have?

* * *

Etcetera writhed and twisted in her den. Jellylorum was out for the night, and Victoria, her sister, was nowhere to be seen. She wondered if Misto was around to keep her company, but decided against asking him. He already wasted enough of his time keeping her happy.

Shifting to a more comfortable position, Etcetera settled down to sleep.

_Where am I? _

_Not any place I recognize. It's bright, a bright place that stretches on and on. There's no horizon, cause it's all one color. The thing is, I'm not sure what color it is._

_Oh-it's changing. I know where this is. It's the place where I was attacked by that nasty dog. I can see it happening again now, only it isn't happening to me. It's happening to another me, maybe some sort of imposter. And Misto's saving me again. Gosh, he looks scary. I've never seen him look like that before, he must really be so furious._

_I'm proud of Misto. He's my best friend._

_It's changing again. Everything's moving so fast, and I don't know if I can move that fast. I'm running, running for…my life? I have no idea. What am I? There's no way to tell. Wait-I can see my paws. They're exactly what they should be. Pale tabby. _

_Misto's sitting opposite me. We're in the Junkyard, and I'm saying something to him. It's funny, because I don't even have to think about what I'm saying. This place is devoid of sound. It gives me the chance to take a look at Misto._

_I've never really looked at him closely before. Of course, I know he's a tuxedo cat, but I never noticed just how shiny his black fur is, and how his markings make him look very elegant. Ha, an elegant tom. His face is pretty handsome, but in a different way from Tugger. Tugger is…Tugger. Misto's Misto. It all makes sense to me at least._

_And the way Misto is looking at me…no one looks at me like that. I've never noticed…the expression is almost like…_

Etcetera woke with a start. In her mind, everything was suddenly clear. Smiling broadly, she stood, shook the dust off her fur and stepped outside.

* * *

"Misto?"

Misto flinched. Not Victoria again? He didn't need it atop all the confusion he already had rushing about in his mind. But when he looked up, he realized it wasn't Victoria. It was her sister, Etcetera. She was moving towards him with a look of purpose and a smile lighting up her eyes. Misto stared hopelessly at her; she looked so pretty. He wasn't quite sure, but she looked different somehow.

Etcetera came right up to him and stopped short. "Misto, I have something to tell you, but for this I think actions are better than words."

"Wha-" Misto didn't even have time to finish before Etcetera leant forward and kissed him gently. His heart just about stopped in shock. Only seconds later, Etcetera pulled back, eyes alight.

"Show me my favorite trick Misto," she whispered playfully.

Still in a state of shock, Misto conjured up the golden smoke. It came to him so naturally now, he didn't even have to think about it.

"I've only just realized it," Etcetera sighed blissfully. "I love you, Misto."

"I'm been waiting for you to say that for a long time," Misto teased, closing his eyes in delight. Finally.

The two cats huddled close together. The moon, beaming it's light upon the earth, made the smoke glimmer as it entwined around the two cats.

"Finally," Misto whispered in satisfaction.


End file.
